Care For You
by Tenma Sosei
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto Uzumaki a shell of his former self, find a new light in his life. Ok for some reason I can't think of a summary other than that. NarutoXPrairiexAile Decided to make it a 2 shot. Rated T for Suggestive Themes. Go a little easy been to long since I typed a story. NarutoxMegaman ZX</html>
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes – Okay i've been gone for few years now, due to my old computer burning out. Now for my announcement, I will be remaking each of my stories, as well as making a lot of them written in my notebook, although my grammar still sucks ass, my spelling is top notch. On with the story.

"" - Talk

' ' - Thoughts

Few notes – Naruto and Ciel had a relationship, but Ciel was killed.

Aile was saved by Naruto although Giro died trying to save her.

Pairing – NarutoxAilexPrairie

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Megaman Zx

Care for You

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he stared at the sky that was passing him by due to the ship. Ever since Ciel passed away all those years ago, Naruto had traveled for 200 years(Naruto is immortal, not godlike, just ageless) keyword being had. During his travel he had met Ciel's sister Prairie, who at first thought he was an enemy.

One day though that all changed when Prairie had barged in his room and tackled him with a hug, which confused him greatly. That was until she had told him about her sisters diary mentioning how close Naruto and Ciel were.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doors slid open, tilting his head up, and speak of the devil it was Prairie. Naruto noticed she had a frown on her face, not that she never frowned it just she only frowned at serious things.

Naruto being blunt as ever spoke up, "Prairie is here something wrong"? Naruto asked confused. "Yes, there is, why do you do this to yourself"?

Naruto was now completely confused, 'do what to himself'? She stteadily walked upo to him and placed her arms around him, causing Naruto to stare wide eyed at the action with only one thought, 'Why'?

Prairie whispered into his ear, "please Naruto, she wouldn't want you to continue living in regret", Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his bottled emotions start to flow. His anger, sadness, guilt, and his biggest one of all regret, he wasn't able to save her from the assassins.

Naruto's head rested in the crook of Prairies neck, as Prairie held him smiling knowing that the old Naruto(Ciel wrote about how Naruto acted in her diary, years before her death)was coming back. As he finally calmed down, he gave a soft smile that only one other person saw.

"Thanks" Naruto stated, it seems the sisters share something in common, they both had were able to talk some sense into him. Prairie smiled as she spoke up, "well we couldn't let you stay like that, now could we?" Naruto went from happy to confused, 'we?' His answer was another set of arms wrapping around him.

When he saw who it is he couldn't believe it, Aile! What he didn't know was Prairie had told Aile about her sister and him. Prairie giggled at his shocked look, "did you really think it was just me that cared about you?" Prairie asked.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at her, "what do you mean?"

Prairie sighed as she spoke up, " I told her about you from my sisters diary, and told her what happened, Aile told me she would help me get you back to your old self".

Naruto stared in surprise as he turned toward the brunette, "you can't like me, I barely met you a month ago?!" Aile however shook her head as she spoke up, "at first I thought it was just because you saved me, but after Prairie told me about what happened to you, I set myself another goal, that's is to make you happy again!"

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds before he started laughing loudly, he wasn't laughing at them, he was laughing because he found happiness again.

Naruto wrapped his arms around both girls as he stared at the sky, 'Ciel, I wonder if this was your doing', If Naruto had continued to stare at the sky he would of seen a transparent figure with a smile on her face.

Author's Notes – Alright before people ask why he broke down so quickly, Ciel was the most important person in his life, he knew she wouldn't like him to wallow in the past or do anything that would hurt him in the process. Yes this is one of my newer ideas and many other will be coming now that I have a way to make stories again.


	2. Future that was Worth Fight For

Author's Note – So I decided to create this sequel to Care For You, this however is after ZX but before ZX Advent begins. The pairing is still NarutoXPrairieXAile.

"Talk"

'Think'

On with the story.

A Future that was Worth Fighting For

Naruto was smiling at the scene before him, hundreds of reploids now walking with friends, or couples at restaurants. It was thanks to the combine effort of Prairie, Aile, the reploid soldiers, and him that brought this peace. However there was a huge event that shocked many of the soldiers back a the base, Prairie and Aile had gotten pregnant(alright just think of the biology of #18 from Dragonball Z).

After 9 months, Prairie and Aile gave birth to girls. Prairie in honor of her sister, had named her daughter Cecile. Aile had decided to name her Maki(True Hope), the girls couldn't help but smile when they saw Naruto holding both each child, the smile that he wore showed how much they meant to him.

Ten years had passed and now both children were 9 years old, however it seemed they picked up some habits from their parents. Cecile had a very sharp mind and was always found tinkering with old parts from reploids, while her sister Maki was a trickster and like to create large scale pranks, it was usually Naruto she aimed to prank, but never succeed.

Present

Naruto shook his head from the thoughts, only for him to yelp when two blurs tackled him to the ground. It really was scary how much Cecile looked like her aunt, Cecile had long blonde hair held into a ponytail and had bright blue eyes just like her, only difference was her clothes color which was blue and black. Maki had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, unlike her sister she wore a red shirt with gray shorts. She was like a chibi version of Aile.

Naruto looked at both them as they both laid against him, he noticed their eyes slowly closing causing him to smile. A n hour later Prairie and Aile came back to the park, however they couldn't help but smile and giggle at the scene. Cecile and Maki were sleeping against their father while gripping on to his arm, while Naruto had his arms around both girls in a protective hold. Only one thought came to both females minds. This was the future that was worth fighting for.

Author's Notes – Now then I will comeback and remake the chapter to extend the length to it. I have 3 choices for you readers.

1.I can make a backstory one shot of Naruto and Cecile(Prairie's Sister)

2. I can move on to a new one shot, for NarutoXPandoraXAshe(ZX Advent one shot that is not connected to this 2 shot.

3. I can make a one shot connected to this one wit the pairing of NarutoXAileXAshe( I know that in game, if you play Ashe you meet the male character and if you play the Male you meet Aile, but Prairie and children will be dead from the enemies in ZX Advent.

So post your answer in your review.


End file.
